


Esorcismo al tempio

by Sango



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Natori viene assunto per praticare un esorcismo e chiede l'aiuto di Natsume
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Esorcismo al tempio

La richiesta era arrivata solo pochi giorni prima e Natori-san lo aveva chiamato perché il luogo che gli avevano chiesto di esorcizzare si trovava vicino a casa sua. Era un vecchio tempio situato nella cittadina vicino alla sua e natsume lo aveva raggiunto sul tardo pomeriggio.  
La persona che aveva richiesto i suoi servigi aveva spiegato a Natori-san che dal vecchio tempio, ogni notte, si sentivano suoni e lamenti inquietanti. Iniziavano poco dopo il tramonto e duravano fino all'alba, poi cessavano e ricominciavano la sera dopo. Gli abitanti del posto erano convinti che fosse opera degli spiriti e avevano chiesto a diversi monaci di purificare tutta la zona, ma non era servito a nulla. Un esorcismo era la loro ultima speranza, perciò si erano affidati a Natori-san.  
Durante la perlustrazione che aveva fatto di giorno, l'attore aveva notato una vecchia scala di pietra che passava tra gli alberi, ormai in disuso da tempo a giudicare dagli scalini completamente ricoperti di muschio. Natori aveva deciso di arrivare al tempio da lì, per essere certo che nessuno li avrebbe notati, dato che Hiiragi aveva confermato che non sentiva la presenza di ayakashi in quella zona.  
Col senno di poi, avrebbero dovuto capire che quella era una cosa strana, ma sul momento non ci fecero caso. Perciò apsettarono ai piedi della scalinata e, non appena iniziarono a sentire dei rumori strani provenire dal tempio, iniziarono a salire. Quello che trovarono una volta arrivati in cima era però molto diverso da quello che si erano aspettati di vedere.  
Non c'erano youkai e ayakashi, e non c'era nessuno spirito, di nessun tipo. Gli abitanti del posto si erano fatti prendere dal panico senza nemmeno accertarsi di cosa stesse succedendo con esattezza in quel posto, e si erano fatti guidare dalle superstizioni. Per Natori e Natsume fu subito chiaro, una volta arrivati nel cortile del tempio, che avrebbero dovuto chiamare la polizia e non gli esorcisti.  
Il posto era ben illuminato e pieno di persone in carne e ossa. Tutte nude e tutte intente a fare sesso tra loro, o a guardare chi faceva sesso.  
Lo stupore per la scena che si era presentata loro davanti fu la loro rovina, perché permise a una decina di quelle persone di raggiungerli. Da ciò che dicevano, Natori capì che erano convinti che lui e Natsume fossero deu nuovi acquisti della loro non poi così piccola cerchia, ed erano tutti entusiasti e impazienti di goderseli. Tanto entusiasti e tanto impazienti che iniziarono subito a toccarli e provarono con molto impegno a togliere loro tutti i vestiti. Incuranti delle loro sentite proteste.  
Al contrario, sembrava che la loro ritrosia li facesse eccitare ancora di più, e se questa consapevolezza faceva infuriare Natori, per natsume le cose erano un po' diverse. Il ragazzo sembrava letteralmente terrorizzato da quei pazzi maniaci. Era come se quegli umani lo spaventassero più di tutti gli youkai che era costretto ad affrontare ogni giorno. Cercava di allontanarli, ma quelli erano troppi ed erano arrivati a sfilargli la giacca e la maglia, lasciandolo con il busto completamente scoperto, spingendosi fino ad aprirgli i pantaloni.  
Nel momento in cui vide un uomo che poteva essere loro padre chinarsi davanti a lui e abbassargli le mutande, chiaramente intenzionato a prenderglielo in bocca, Natori perse la testa. Perché nessuno poteva fare quelle cose al suo Natsume e pensare di passarla liscia.  
Evocò i suoi famigli e ordinò loro di fermarli. Era consapevole del fatto che non potevano toccarli direttamente, e nemmeno lo avrebbe voluto in un'altra occasione, ma il loro potere era sufficiente per scatenare il caos tra quei criminali. Arrivò perfino a chiamare Madara e ordinargli di fare qualcosa, dato che era pur sempre la guardia del corpo di Natsume. A suo credito, Nyanko-sensei aveva detto fin da subito che lì non c'era nessuno spirito, ed era effettivamente arrivato subito quando lui lo aveva chiamato. Oltretutto, sembrava che la scena che gli si era presentata davanti lo avesse fatto infuriare e non poco, perché si catapultò contro l'uomo in ginocchio davanti al ragazzo, colpendolo con tanta forza da farlo cadere all'indietro e urlare per il dolore, e poi si accanì su di lui e su tutti quelli che erano lì.  
A Natori non sarebbe dispiaciuto godersi lo spettacolo, e nemmeno dargli una mano attivamente, per una volta d'accordo con lui, ma doveva pensare a Natsume. Perciò approfittò del diversivo fornito da quel gatto malefico per afferrare il ragazzo per un polso e trascinarselo dietro. Scesero le scale il più velocemente possibile, rischiando anche di scivolare più di una volta, ma riuscirono ad arrivare alla fine ancora tutti interi, mentre dall'alto continuavano ad arrivare le urla dei partecipanti all'orgia che dovevano essere ancora alle prese con l'ira di Madara e dei suoi famigli.  
Natori non perse tempo. Chiamò il suo cliente e gli consigliò di contattare subito la polizia e di insistere perché arrivassero al tempio il prima possibile. Poi incaricò Hiiraghi di accompagnare Madare alla stanza di hotel nella quale alloggiava in quei giorni, quando avesse finito di suonarle a quei disgraziati.  
Una volta date tutte le istruzioni che doveva dare, afferrò ancora una volta il polso di un Natsume tremante, per il freddo e per la paura, e ancora una volta se lo trascinò dietro. Fino alla sua auto, dove lo fece salire, subito prima di mettersi al volante e dirigersi il più velocemente possibile verso il suo albergo. Perché non era proprio il caso di far tornare natsume a casa Fujiwara in quelle condizioni.  
Una volta arrivato nella sua stanza lo accompagnò in bagno e poi lo lasciò solo per andare a prendergli un cambio di vestiti dalla sua valigia. Quando tornò da lui, però, lo trovò nella stessa identica posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato e capì che era ancora più sconvolto di quanto avesse pensato. Perciò decise di aiutarlo.  
Gli si avvicinò per dargli una mano a spogliarsi, ma la reazione di natsume lo colse di sorpresa. Il ragazzo aveva fatto un salto all'indietro e lo guardava come un piccolo cerbiatto accecato dai fari di una macchina. Natori ci mise qualche istante a capire cosa stesse succedendo, e quando lo fece si ritrovò davanti un grosso dilemma.  
Perché Natsume era eccitato, ed era chiaramente in imbarazzo per questa sua condizione. Perciò Natori doveva capire come risolvere il problema. Anche se, a dire il vero, la soluzione gli si presentò subito abbastanza chiara.  
Iniziò a spogliarsi davanti a lui, con calma ma allo stesso tempo con movimenti decisi. Non voleva spaventarlo, ma voleva anche essere certo che capisse con esattezza quali erano le sue intenzioni. E il ragazzo le capì senza ombra di dubbio nel momento in cui Natori rimase completamente nudo. Perché anche l'esorcista era eccitato, quanto e più di lui, e questo sembrò calmare Natsume. E incuriosirlo. E Natori decise di approfittarne indegnamente.  
Gli si avvicinò, sempre con molta calma, e iniziò a spogliarlo di quei pochi vestiti che gli erano rimasti addosso. Poi lo spinse sotto il getto della doccia senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Natsume lo fissava chiaramente sorpreso per la piega che avevano preso gli eventi ma non protestò nemmeno una volta, e lui decise di rischiare il tutto per tutto.  
Si chinò e lo baciò. E con sua enorme gioia, dopo solo qualche attimo di indecisione, il ragazzo iniziò a ricambiarlo. E a quel punto non c'era più nessuna possibilità che si fermasse prima di averlo fatto finalmente suo.

La mattina dopo Natsume si svegliò nel letto di Natori, dolorante ma appagato. E imbarazzato. Tremendamente imbarazzato. E la situazione non migliorò quando Natori rientrò nella stanza, il telefono all'orecchio e vestito solo con i pantaloni di un pigiama di seta.  
Si sedette al suo fianco mentre salutava il suo interlocutore e a quel punto rivolse tutta la sua attenzione verso di lui.  
“Ho chiamato Touko-san e le ho detto che ieri sera hai preso un po' di freddo e che, visto che era colpa mia, oggi mi sarei preso cura di te. Ti riporto a casa domani.”  
Natsume arrossì, già intuendo quali fossero le sue vere intenzioni.  
“La polizia è arrivata al tempio poco dopo che noi siamo andati via e ha arrestato tutti, il mio cliente è stato così gentile da chiamare per avvisarmi e ringraziarmi. E il tuo gatto è tornato lì per assicurarsi che non sia riuscito a scappare nessuno. Quindi, ora noi che facciamo?”  
Natsume arrossì se possibile ancora di più, ma non si oppose alle sue più che evidenti intenzioni. Al contrario, scostò leggermente le coperte in un chiaro invito. In fondo, era un sano adolescente che aveva appena scoperto le gioie del sesso e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciarci.


End file.
